Stan Resents Later Sorrows
by Shadowgate
Summary: Stan resents a spanking his mom gave him. For One Earth
1. Chapter 1

Stan Resents Later Sorrows

Chapter 1

By Shadowgate

…..

It was January 2 and the schools in the USA were reopening after the winter holiday break.

Kyle and Kenny were both facing each other at their school bus stop with big smiles. It turned out Kenny had an okay holiday considering his family was so Goddamn poor.

Kenny had just finished talking in detail about spending the holiday with his whole family. There were a dozen occasions where Cartman tried to interrupt Kenny and point out his impoverished family life but every time he tried he'd get immediate stares from both Kenny and Kyle. Both boys eyebrows glared high each time they stared at Cartman to shut him up quick.

Kyle and Kenny had strong unity going and they even felt warmth when standing next to each other.

Kyle invited Kenny to come over to his house after school and play videogames and in the same breath he turned to Cartman and invited him because "you did invite me to your family dinner in Nebraska so I owe you a favor in return."

Then Kyle went on to say "I don't want your grandma coming over because she has a catheter bag and she'll piss all over my living room rug."

Kenny started laughing out loud.

Cartman commented "well she is back in Nebraska where we left her and she never pisses on living room rugs but it was funny when you held her catheter bag and she nearly pissed in your face."

Kyle told Cartman with a stern raging voice "you just sit back and think about the choices you have to face. You could end up in prison like your uncle and in prison the guards get to watch you piss. You have no privacy."

"Do you like to watch boys pissing Kyle?"

The response Cartman got was "that's it Cartman it's time for me to kick your ass." 

Immediately another boy was heard saying "it sucks we have to go back to school but it sure is no surprise on the first day back Kyle is threatening Cartman at the bus stop."

All three boys were delighted to see Stan because the moment he arrived gave them the instant feeling that communicating at the school bus stop was as natural as fresh air.

Of course 10 seconds after Stan made it to the bus stop the bus pulled up. All four boys knew their holiday vacation was truly over.

At lunch time Kyle mentioned to Stan that Cartman and Kenny would be coming over to his house to play video games after school and he hoped to see him there.

Stan who was sitting right beside Kyle turned his head and told him "I can't come over to your house after school Kyle because I'm grounded. I wish so much that I could come over to your house after school Kyle."

Kyle was blown away because he was expecting to have Stan over at his house after school for one great time. He instantly understood the explanation why Stan couldn't come over but the disappointment he felt was a blow.

Kyle said to Stan "I'm so sorry dude" then noticed his own eyes were starting to water up. That's when Kyle said silently to himself "whoa Stan can't hang out after school today and I'm feeling really sad about it."

Kyle then asked himself "why am I getting choked up when I'm not even the one who got grounded?"

"That sucks Stan, how long are you grounded for and what did you get grounded for? I swear I won't rip on you for messing up and the reason I'm asking is because we're close friends that won't get to hang out after school."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Stan Resents Later Sorrows

By Shadowgate

Chapter 2

…..

After lunch Stan headed straight into the restroom.

Kyle and Kenny knew something was up and it wasn't a bad emergency to piss.

Kyle tapped Kenny's shoulder and said "Kenny we need to talk to Stan. I have this uneasy feeling."

Cartman cut in and said "oh Kyle I'm sure he's just having a case of the runs."

Kyle turned to Cartman and said "when you run to the bathroom it's because you have the fucking runs. Now stay out of this because it looks like Stan needs help."

Kenny gave Cartman a mean look and told him to back off. Cartman just gave Kenny a mean look back with his eyebrows arched high.

Kenny and Kyle headed straight toward the boys restroom.

They heard a toilet flush and saw Stan come out of a stall.

Stan told them "hold up while I wash my hands."

After Stan washed his hands and dried them he immediately clutched his chest. He then pulled out his asthma inhaler. He hadn't had to use it since second grade.

"Are you alright" Kyle asked loudly.

Stan answered "oh yes it's just this weather getting to me. People get colds and the flu and my asthma acts up in the winter."

Kyle stated firmly Stan "well you seem to be acting up as well. Kenny and I can tell something is going on."

Stan slowly took a deep breath and exhaled and then turned to look at his friends.

Kenny asked straight forward "what's going on Stan?"

Stan said "okay you guys come close since there's nobody else in the restroom I'll tell you two but I don't want the whole school to know."

Kyle and Kenny walk closer to Stan and Kyle says "tell us."

Stan replied "getting grounded was just one of two punishments for going on a trip to Cartman's without permission."

Kyle stated "I understand things must have been harsh when you got home."

Stan cut in "they waited to punish me after the holidays. I'm grounded for a month and my mom spanked my bare ass over her knee."

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Kenny

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Stan Resents Later Sorrows

By Shadowgate

Chapter 3

…..

After Stan revealed his secret to Kenny and Kyle he rushed out to the playground. He knew that recess during school was the only time he would have to play. He'd never been grounded this severely before.

He took a deep breath of the freezing wind and then smiled.

"Stan" yelled someone from a short distance.

Stan looked over and saw it was Clyde. Standing beside him as his best friend Craig.

Stan waved at them.

Clyde called him over by doing a bending finger motion.

Stan casually walked toward them.

Craig asked "dude are you okay?"

Stan asked "why?"

Then Stan caught himself and said "I mean oh sure."

Clyde giggled and told Stan "lying isn't your strong point dude."

Stan hung his head in shame.

Craig turned his head to Clyde and told him "let's let him be dude. If he won't talk then he won't talk."

Stan looked up and said "wait can you guys keep a secret?"

Craig answered "as long as you're not being touched in a bad way by a grown up then sure."

Stan smiled "well no not that at all. Okay I got spanked by my mom and while I can't say I didn't deserve it, it's just that."

Craig cuts off Stan by asking "just what?"

Stan answered "it's after the fact it just seems like the whole world has come down on me. I'm grounded for a month and well again getting spanked makes me feel like some kind of criminal."

Clyde commented "I think that's what you would call the stigma."

Stan said "yes the stigma. You got in trouble for some reason, you know nobody's on your side and it's like you bear the weight of the world."

Craig put his hand on Stan's shoulder and said "I know it totally sucks ass but you'll get through it. My mom spanked me once before as well."

Stan replied "thanks dude."

Clyde and Craig both said "see you" at the same time and went to play tetherball.

Stan took a deep breath and said to himself "this is the only fun time I get so I'll enjoy it all I can."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Stan Resents Later Sorrows

By Shadowgate

Chapter 4

…

The next day at school Stan looked forward to nothing more than recess after lunch. Being grounded for a month was hard on him. After lunch he was at the water fountain and someone tapped him on the shoulder.

It was Red and she told him to meet Wendy around the hidden corner of the playground.

Stan smiled and told her he would.

7 minutes later Stan found Wendy and Bebe at the specified meeting spot.

Wendy said "I've noticed you've been down in the dumps lately. I heard a rumor you were grounded for a month. Is everything okay?"

Stan answered "well everything got rough after the holidays. I knew I was in for it after the stupid stunt I pulled."

Wendy asked "what did you do and do you think the punishment was fair?"

Stan replied "well if I told you what I did I have a feeling you wouldn't blame my parents for grounding me for a month. Oh and I thought I was just meeting you, no offense Bebe."

Wendy said "don't worry she'll keep a secret if I tell her to."

"That's right" Bebe chimed in.

Stan nodded and said "very well."

Wendy asked "well how's it going?"

Stan explained "Cartman invited Kyle, me, and Kenny to go with him to see his relatives in Nebraska for Thanksgiving."

After Stan explains what happened for a period of 15 minutes he finishes and the girls nod then turn to look at each other.

Bebe then turned to Stan and said "Stan can I give you some serious advice?"

Stan answered "of course."

Bebe went on to say "don't play one parent against another like you did after your mom said no. That will get the other parent really pissed off at you and you won't win in the end."

Stan replied "good point."

Wendy asked "why did you want to go see Cartman's relatives anyhow? Isn't seeing Cartman's fat ass everyday revolting enough?"

Stan laughed and said "that's another good point Wendy."

After that things got serious when Wendy said "well Stan I'm sure you feel like you deserve to be punished and we don't hate you but we agree with what you said earlier about us agreeing with the punishment."

Stan asked "again what'd I say earlier?"

Bebe answered "that we'd agree with the punishment and we do."

Stan quickly replied "oh yeah."

Wendy then put her hand on Stan's shoulder and said "I think talking about it helped you."

Stan replied "well that's not all I got, aside from being grounded my mom spanked my bare ass."

Wendy and Bebe suddenly felt their hearts slam against their ribcages.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Stan Resents Later Sorrows

By Shadowgate

Chapter 5 

…

Wendy yelled out "whoa" and Bebe said "I'll keep it between us since you're my best friend's boyfriend."

Stan said firmly "yes please do."

Wendy turned to Bebe and told her "you better keep that a secret or we're not friends anymore."

Bebe told her she would and then told her "I'll catch you later since you obviously need quality time with your boyfriend."

As the snow fell Wendy and Stan wrapped their arms around each other for warmth.

Later that day Stan arrived home and was surprised to see his mom had company.

Carol McCormick and Sheila Brovlafski were sitting at the dinner table with his mom.

It turned out Kenny McCormick and Kyle Brovlafski both got out of school early because they had dentist appointments.

Much to his surprise he saw both of them coming down his staircase.

"Stan" Kyle shouted in excitement and Kenny shouted "hi Stan."

Stan was surprised and yelled "I thought you guys had dentist appointments."

Kyle replied "we did and neither Kenny nor I had cavities."

Kenny takes his hood off and says "the cleanings went great for us."

Kenny shows his teeth.

Sharon told Stan "I know your friends are over here for the time being but they will leave soon since we all know you're grounded."

Stan immediately goes on the defensive "you told the other mothers I was grounded?"

Kyle cut in "no we did. They wondered why they hadn't seen us hanging out with you for a while."

Stan turned to Kyle and said "alright."

Kyle snapped at Stan "what's not alright was you telling everyone your family was dead."

Kenny chimed in "Cartman couldn't stop laughing when he looked back upon that phone call his mom got from your mom. His mom ended the call by saying 'I'm glad you're doing okay Stan told us you were dead."

Kenny started laughing and Stan snapped "just because Cartman laughed about it doesn't mean you have to."

Kenny stopped laughing and snapped back "well I do agree death is nothing to joke about. Oh and Mrs. Marsh if Stan doesn't want your lame ass supper I'd love to have it."

Stan exhaled and said "that's what got me in trouble in the first place."

Kyle told Stan "don't you think you owe your mother an apology for all the trouble you caused?"

Stan observed Kyle's cold glare and once again exhaled.

After apologizing to his mother in front of his two very best friends Stan realized that he got the spanking he deserved. He knew his life was far from over.

His mom told him his apology was accepted and Carol told him "last week my husband tried to spank my oldest boy Kevin but he tripped on a beer bottle and bumped his head. He was out cold for 30 minutes."

Kenny and Kyle laughed and Stan had a smirk on his face. He didn't know what to think.

A minute later Sharon told Stan to go to his room. Upon entering his room he looked out the window to see the sunlight. It shown beautifully upon the snow and icicles hanging from the trees. Stan was glad to be alive and he knew getting spanked didn't ruin his life at all.

THE END


End file.
